Thinking of You
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: A songfic about Angelina two years after the Final Battle. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Angelina stared at her boyfriend's face. For a split second, he looked just like Fred… and then that second was gone and it was Tanner Nelson again, staring lovingly at a broom. She wiped a tear from her cheek and laughed without humor. How easily she compared him to Fred.

Everyone had told her to move on, it's been two years since the Final Battle, but she just couldn't do it. Angelina knew Fred was the one for her, always had been. Without him there, she felt like a child without parents… like half of her was gone too.

Tanner looked from the broom to her and she couldn't help but to think of Fred again.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you

Tanner spent the night at Angelina's and she thought of the many times Fred had spent the night there. Whenever Fred stayed there, she never made the bed, instead letting the shape of his body comfort her for as long as the imprint stayed. But with Tanner, she always made the bed, making sure all memories of him were gone once he left the house.

Looking into Tanner's crystal clear eyes, she found herself wishing she were staring into Fred's eyes inside. She remembered the way they would twinkle whenever he looked at her and the way they made her feel…

_Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Fred always surprised her. He was never one for being predictable. Angelina almost laughed at all the memories that surfaced at that thought. Tanner looked at her, a confused look in his eyes, but she just shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

He just nodded and let it be, and for that, Angelina was grateful. Though she knew Fred would've given her a tantalizing smile and begged her to tell him… and tell him she would've. But he was gone and never coming back. Angelina hardened her heart and looked back at her boyfriend. He would never be enough. Not nearly enough.

Just then he caught her eye and leaned over to kiss her. Her mind's eye flickered to Fred's face and she kissed Tanner with a false passion, having felt Fred's mouth around hers instead of Tanner's.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

Lying next to Tanner that night, Angelina felt a strong hatred for herself. How could she let go of Fred so easily? It truly hadn't been that long since he died. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she just… let him go. Thoroughly disgusted with herself, Angelina left the bed, pulled a robe on over her nightgown, and went downstairs to the living room where a warm fire was roaring.

Once on the couch, Angelina sighed and thought of Fred once more. She thought of all the things they had done together. Laughed, talked, cried… Fate was just so _cruel _to take him away from her so quickly. He was the one for her and she thought he should know.

"I love you," she whispered, her face tilted toward the ceiling. A few tears escaped her eyes. "I love you so much."

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night

Opening a drawer in the kitchen, Angelina pulled out a picture of her and Fred laughing. His eyes sparkled with laughter and it seemed as though he was looking right at her. Angelina smiled, watching the picture move. It seemed like just yesterday that Fred was holding her in his arms. Angelina stared into his eyes, willing them to be real once more.

She found herself wishing that he would burst through the front door, pull her into his arms, and sweep her away from all of this pain. She wouldn't be able to make any more mistakes, not if he was around. Because he was all she needed. All she ever wanted…

Just then she realized there was nothing more she would like to do than to melt into his gorgeous eyes and forget about the rest of the world. With a slight feeling of joy, Angelina knew what she had to do. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, she hastily scribbled Tanner a note.

_Tanner,_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to go. This is something I have to do for myself. Please, sell the house and everything in it. Tell my family that I'm traveling and that one day I'll come home._

_Angelina_

_P.S. Tell them I'm with Fred._

Smiling to herself, Angelina quickly grabbed some essentials and headed out the door on her broom. She didn't know where she was going; just that Fred would be with her wherever she decided to go and, knowing that, she was happy for the first time in two long years.

_Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._


End file.
